


the bitterness of chlorine

by drfeels



Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfeels/pseuds/drfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after they race alone at night in episode four.</p>
<p>"They break for an unneeded breath. They could go so much longer if they tried, that Rin knows. He can hold his breath underwater for a minute. The second of silence now that slips between them feels longer to Rin than a minute of holding his breath underwater."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bitterness of chlorine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about the pretentious title.

There is a brief moment, as the moonlight reflects off the pool water, when Sousuke reaches out a hand to offer Rin help getting off the ladder.   
  
Rin does not need help. His legs and back are strong, and he ignores it, smirks and pulls himself out of the water and onto one knee on the slick, wet tile.  
  
Sousuke's feet are below him, and as he looks up Sousuke is standing there, smiling a little, hand still outstretched. It's impossible to read his eyes in the dark. Somewhere a drop of water falls into the pool and ripples and echoes loudly in the empty room.  
  
Rin grabs Sousuke's hand.   
  
Long fingers grip his wrist and pull him to his feet, then give a small tug, barely a tug at all, and Rin stumbles forward just half a step into Sousuke's huge chest. Lips meet. Sousuke's are soft and large and give easy when Rin presses harder against them but the skin is chapped and tastes like chlorine. A hint of tongue slides along Rin's bottom lip, then through the opening of his lips and into his mouth, along the inside of his lips, gums, feeling the rough edge of his sharp teeth.   
  
They break for an unneeded breath. They could go so much longer if they tried, that Rin knows. He can hold his breath underwater for a minute. The second of silence now that slips between them feels longer to Rin than a minute of holding his breath underwater.  
  
"You said I was the romantic," he grins. "Are you trying to prove it's you instead?"  
  
"I never said I wasn't."   
  
Sousuke runs a hand through his hair and takes a few steps towards the locker room. He throws his towel over his shoulder. Wet beads of pool water drip off the back of his neck and gleam bright in the thin beams of moonlight from the high windows.   
  
"We should shower."  
  
"We should."  
  
They get all the way to the door before they slam against one another, mouths sloppily pressed tight. Sousuke's hand curls and squeezes the back of Rin's thigh, the other his hip. Rin can feel the heat from Sousuke's skin through the thin fabric of the swimsuit and Sousuke's palms are large and firm. Rin opens his mouth, touches Sousuke's tongue with his, strokes it and shudders lightly at how good it feels. His sharp teeth scrape Sousuke's bottom lip.   
  
He pulls their mouths apart and gives in to the voracious hunger rising from his belly. Sousuke's neck, his collar bones, the lobes of his ear. Rin breathes hot and heavy and tastes all of them. He runs his tongue across the shape of Sousuke's veins and tendons in his throat, nips his ear lobe and pulls until Sousuke lets out a groan from somewhere deep inside his ribs.  
  
The large hand leaves Rin's thigh and grabs his arm. Sousuke muscles open the door, pulls them inside, into the murky darkness of the empty locker room. Their breaths echo off the cold tile walls as they continue to devour. Lips, tongue, neck, ears.   
  
Sousuke goes further with his tongue, down the shallow dip of Rin's breastbone, his firm pectorals, his nipples. His fingers snap the elastic of Rin's swimsuit and brush against his belly. Cold air rushes and prickles Rin's thighs as Sousuke peels the suit from him and kneels, still kissing his way down. Hip bones, the crease of his thigh.  
  
He stops for a moment and the hot breath from his lips tickles Rin's erection and makes his whole body stand on end. He's thankful for the darkness, not because Sousuke hasn't seen him like this, he has, but because right now seeing Sousuke's expression would be far too much.  
  
When he feels Sousuke steadying a hand on his thigh he pauses, and when he speaks his voice echoes loudly. "Wait, you don't wanna--it probably smells like chlorine. It'll be gross."  
  
"I don't care," Sousuke says, and his breath is so close Rin has to bite his lip to keep his noises hitched in his throat. "I can't wait now that we've started."  
  
Sousuke opens his mouth and nearly swallows Rin whole, his tongue softens and circles Rin's shaft, then the tip. He can feel his thighs already beginning to shake and Sousuke's large, flat palms and firm fingers slide up to steady him. Fingers rub at his muscles with a gentleness, coaxing them from tensing.   
  
Rin's hands claw at the wall behind him but there's nothing to grip onto. He feels downward and his fingertips find Sousuke's soft and slightly damp hair. He curls his fingers in deeply and feels Sousuke's lips tighten. His tongue firms and he strokes upwards with it. Rin lets a groan escape his lips.  
  
Sousuke, who he has known for so long. Who knows him better than anyone else. This is also where Sousuke knows him best. His breath hitches in his throat and comes out in a high and breathless gasp, then something more guttural. Sousuke's fingertips dig deeper into his thighs.  
  
His legs begin to spasm harder, so much he has to drop his hands from Sousuke's hair, lean on his shoulders for support. He groans and breaths, and they echo and bounce back from the dark. Sousuke gives a long, deep lick with his tongue and that's the one that sends Rin over and he comes with shuddering and shaking.   
  
When he releases Sousuke's shoulders from his hands he can feel the curves of his nails imprinted there in his skin. Sousuke's fingers stroke at his lower back, and his lips gently press themselves against the insides of his thighs and his lower belly as he coaxes Rin down from orgasm.   
  
Sousuke's hands slide up his back as he stands up. The cracking of his joints echoes, and then there's light. Rin squints, Sousuke is leaning over him, one of his fingers having found the lightswitch on the wall.  
  
His eyes are so deep and fixated that Rin could fall inside them.  
  
Sousuke straightens up and walks into one of the adjoining rooms to the sink, where he spits, turns on the faucet and rinses his mouth and hands. He doesn't like to swallow, never has. He says it's too bitter. It probably doesn't taste any better mixed with chlorine and sweat.   
  
Rin pulls his suit off from around his knees the rest of the way and throws it over his arm. Sousuke makes his way to the lockers and peels off his own, throws it over one of the benches and sits himself on it, legs spread wide. He's still incredibly hard. His lips part as he tilts his head back and briefly closes his eyes, then opens them, meeting Rin's.  
  
Everything stinks like chlorine.  
  
Sousuke reaches out a hand again and catches Rin's wrist. He brings him around for a kiss again, hot and wet. Bitter. Tastes a little like chlorine, and Sousuke's lips are still rough. Rin knows what he wants without asking, it's his turn to reciprocate. Equals in sport, in team. Equals behind closed doors.  
  
Rin puts his suit on the bench next to Sousuke's and knees on the cold tile floor.  
  
"Sorry. I'd stand but my legs might give," he laughs. "I'm getting tired."  
  
"'S fine." Rin smiles and places his hand on Sousuke's thigh to steady himself. "Not too tired for this though, huh?"   
  
He places a sloppy kiss on his stomach and slowly caresses the tip of Sousuke's erection with his finger. The reaction is visible, Sousuke's leg quivers slightly and his large shoulders jerk back. His fingertips fold over the edge of the bench and grip it as Rin lowers his head and takes the tip into his mouth, into the soft curve of his tongue.   
  
He's careful to fold his lips over his teeth. Sousuke is large and powerful but when it comes to things like this a gentle approach seems to always be enough. Inside him there is a weak spot, something soft that gives and melts under Rin's touch. The part of him Rin knows best. The part that exists simply _because_ Rin knows him best.  
  
Rin wraps his hand around the lower part of Sousuke's shaft and moves in rhythm, stroking, sucking with his tongue. His breath comes out hot and when he breaths in everything smells like sweat and chlorine and Sousuke's musky arousal. The hair between Sousuke's legs tickles the tip of his nose. Everything smells and tastes of Sousuke, filling all of Rin's senses, all the parts of him. Eyes, nose, mouth. Ears, throat. In this moment, he's all that exists.   
  
His thoughts are cut through with a deep moan.  
  
Rin glances up. Sousuke's deep-set eyes are closed and he's raking his teeth over the edge of his dry lips. The skin's gone white where he's biting, and the skin on his knuckles gripping the bench has gone the same shade. His strong thighs tremble as Rin stiffens his tongue and runs it up the underside of his shaft, around the rim of the head.  
  
"I'm close," Sousuke chokes out.   
  
His hands come off the bench and tangle in Rin's hair and Rin can feel them clench  and twist as he tightens his mouth and sucks harder with his lips. The wet sounds ring his ears, then are drowned out by Sousuke's heavy breaths and his groans.   
  
"Coming."  
  
He comes forcefully, his thighs shake and tense like steel and he grips Rin's hair down to the roots. Semen flows across Rin's tongue and into his cheeks. Bitter. A bit salty. The taste is not something Rin's very acquired to. However, Rin releases Sousuke's softening length and swallows, coaxing the hard muscles in his thighs with the tips of his fingers until they release and soften.  
  
Sousuke leans forward and kisses the top of Rin's ear, his temple, his cheekbones.  
  
"We should shower."   
  
Sousuke rises from the bench, forehead glistening with sweat, and stretches his back. The muscles ripple and as Sousuke raises his arms his fingertips almost touch the ceiling. As he stumbles towards the shower his hand catches the edge of Rin's and he pulls him up, towards his large chest. He presses his face into Rin's hair, which is now nearly dry.  
  
"You smell like chlorine."  
  
"Yeah? What the hell else would I smell like?"  
  
Sousuke laughs. "I don't know. C'mon." He turns the shower on and lingers until it turns from icy cold to lukewarm. "That was good. Thanks."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"You liked it?"  
  
"Of course I did." Rin shakes his hair under the showerhead and combs it through with his fingers. "I came, didn't I?"  
  
"You're easy though."  
  
"Tch. Don't go saying stuff like that out loud."  
  
Sousuke leans down and plants a kiss on Rin's half-open mouth. "I'm tired. Let me sleep on the bottom tonight."  
  
"What? No! We had a match, you lost. It's my bunk. I'm not sleeping on the top."  
  
"Our room though." Sousuke shuts the water off and grabs his towel off the nearby hanger. "I didn't say you had to sleep on the top either."  
  
"You're too big. I'll fall off."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Sousuke opens his locker and pulls his workout clothes back over his wet hair, folds his suit and towel neatly and shoves them into his swim bag. A smile tickles the edge of his lips. Rin just pulls his tanktop over his head when Sousuke leans in and gives him a deep kiss again, lips pressing together with great force, teeth bumping. He then pulls back until their lips are just barely touching, just enough to feel it. His tongue slides over Rin's bottom lip.  
  
"Let me sleep on the bottom," he says when they pull apart. "You said you can't give me the relay spot anyway, it goes to the best time. So that's what I want from our promise. I want to stay in the same bed with you tonight."  
  
His eyes are so honest that Rin knows this is the same passion as before. A hot heart. Honest, hot-hearted Sousuke. The person he knows better than himself. Rin licks his lips.  
  
They don't taste like chlorine anymore.  
  



End file.
